


The Start of Something Good

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Implied Smut, Stubborn Dean, Stubborn Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 06:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15018788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Request: Heey! Could you do a dean X reader with a bad ass reader that is smoother than deans and drives Dean crazy? But she won’t admit to anything?? Could she loove and know a lot about cars and classic rock??





	The Start of Something Good

Dean watched her as she stomped off heading down the halls of the bunker and slamming the door to the room she had claimed for her own almost six month ago.

Dean felt his entire body quake with rage. No one like her could make him this angry. He twirled around sweeping the books and lamp of the table sending it flying across the room in one quick movement before letting himself fall back into the chair pinching the bridge of his nose as he thought back to the day he had first met her.

_“So what are we thinking? Shapeshifter? Or Ghost Possession?” Sam was thinking out loud as he went through the photos of the crime scene once more and Dean looked up from his laptop just about to answer when a loud banging on the door sounded through their motel room._

_Dean jumped off his seat and nodded to Sam who was already sitting up straight with a hand on his gun reacting to his brother’s signal. Sam nodded back and Dean positioned himself behind the door and looked through the door spy._

_He frowned when he recognized the girl as the journalist from the crime scene and he slowly unlocked the door and opened it. He allowed her to push past him and rush to the middle of the room where she stared from one brother to the other, “would either of you care to explain what you are doing on my hunt?”_

_The boys eyes opened wide at her choice of words and she shook her head, “Jesus Christ I thought the Winchesters was supposed to be smart! Yes, I am a hunter. THIS is my hunt. So what do you say you two get your asses out of town and let me do my damn job!”_

_Finally Dean snapped out of his surprise and took a step forward, more than a little annoyed by the way she had just stomped into their room starting to make demands, “listen sweetheart! I have no idea who you think you are, but there is no chance in hell…”_

_“Don’t call me sweetheart you jackass,” she hissed at him and Dean looked at her in shock. It had been a long long time since anyone had dared talk to him like that and to be honest he had no idea how to react. He could feel his temper boil over and he was just about to tear her a new one when Sam interrupted him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder and Dean instinctively took a step back._

_“Look lady. It seems like we got off wrong foot. I am Sam. This is my brother Dean,” Sam held out a hand as he motioned towards his brother with the other._

_The girl reluctantly took Sam’s outstretched hand as she kept glaring at Dean, “Y/N Y/L/N” she answered, “but this is still my hunt. I don’t hunt with others.”_

_“No kidding!” Dean mumbled as he walked towards the fridge earning himself an evil stare from the huntress standing in the middle of his motel room._

_“So you know what we are dealing with here?” Sam ignored her trying to chase them off but still chose his words in such a way she knew they would be willing to work with her on this. Y/N seemed to give up as she was faced with Sam’s calmness and she let out a loud sigh as she let herself fall into one of the chairs, “ghost possession is my best guess!”_

_Sam sent his brother a triumphant smile as he sat down across from her and Dean huffed as he let himself fall to sit at the end of his bed._

_“So not a shifter?” Sam asked making her shake her head, “there have been no double sightings of the same person and I haven’t been able to find any glowing eyes on any of the security tapes.”_

_“So you really believe ghosts are working together?” Dean raised a brow referring to two murders happening at the same time as he stared at her silently challenging._

_“Unless you have a better idea Dean!” she stared back at him and Dean stared back until her piercing angry look got too much for him and he looked away._

That exchange had only been the first in the long line of arguments between Y/N and Dean. She was infuriating and annoying as hell but Sam had insisted they would work with her since she was there first so Dean had given in which he had soon lived to regret.

She was correcting him all the damn time. No matter what he said, she tended to disagree. On top of that she was reckless as hell. She had suggested she would be bait for this ghost that was possession men the size of Sam, or even bigger, and murdering girls with Y/H/C and Y/E/C and no matter what either of them had said she was not letting them talk her out of her plan.

_“Look you can be my backup or you can stay behind and braid Sam’s hair while I take down this ghost. It is up to you! But I am going!”_

_With that she had shot out the door, leaving Dean and Sam gob-smacked until Sam finally come too and all but dragged a pissed off growling Dean to the car._

_“Sam, I am telling you. This girl is crazy!!” Dean snarled as he pressed his foot down on the gas, barely noticing Sam smile next to him. “If you have something to say Sam. “Spit, it out!”_

_Sam smiled wider and shook his head. “Narh I am good. Make a left up here!”_

_Dean and Sam had managed to get there just in time to save her, which she steadfastly refused was the case, which only angered Dean further._

_“We told you this was a bad idea! Be happy we got here in time!” Dean all but dragged her towards his car wanting to check out her wounds. He wanted  bandage her bruised and probably strained wrist but she just shook him off and hissed at him._

_“What the hell are you talking about Dean! I had it under control! I have been doing just fine hunting on my own for the past 10 years. Just because you got in my way, that doesn’t change the fact that I am a damn good hunter!”_

_“Excuse me?! I got in your way?” Dean raised his brows as he stared her down, trying his best not to noticed how flushed she looked as she stepped forward all but screaming at him. “Yes!! You came bursting through those doors like a damn hero! But news flash Dean, I am not some damsel in distress that needs your saving!”_

_“You think that’s is about?! I couldn’t give a fuck that you are a girl! You were being reckless Y/N, and if you keep that up you won’t get away with cuts and a bruised wrist next time!” Dean didn’t even bother to wait for whatever smartass comeback she was gonna throw at him before he grabbed the first aid kit from his back seat and threw on the ground before her, “but if you don’t want my help fine! Come on Sam!”_

As Dean sat in the bunker staring down the now empty hallway, he couldn’t help but smile a little as he remembered how pissed he had been when he and Sam reached the motel room. He had started throwing his cloth into the duffel bag, not willing to hear his brother out only wanting to get away from that town. And Y/N. As far and fast as he could. What he had not expected was her knocking on their open door before they had a chance to leave.

_“_ _Do you have a minute?” her voice sounded through the room, making Dean twirl around and stare at her._ _All the anger left his body as he rushed to her side, catching her before she could fall._

_Sam had understood without a word and run out the door to find the first aid kit in her car as Dean gently helped her too the bed. “I think it got my side just before you boys got there,” she muttered and Dean forced a smile at her, “I thought you said you had it all under control?”_

_“Shut up!” her eyes shut lightning before she pulled her shirt over her head much to Dean’s surprise. “Stop staring at my boobs and fix me instead.”_

_Dean’s eyes shot up more than a little flustered by her words. “I wasn’t I…” Dean couldn’t hold back his laughter when he saw the mischievous smirk on her face and he shook his head before grazing his hand over her ribs just above her wound. “It is not too bad. You lost some blood and you are gonna need a few stitches but you’ll live.”_

_She smiled at him, looking a little tired but still no less cheeky, “I know.” Her eyes wandered to Sam who was now rushing into the room, “so which one of you is gonna be the nurse and which one will get me something to drink!”_

_Dean chuckled taking the first aid kit from Sam, “I’ll be your doctor and nurse. Sam can get you a drink,” making Sam shoot him a bitch face before mumbling something about how had preferred it when they fought as he disappeared through the door in search of Dean’s whiskey._

Dean took a deep breath as he realized that was the moment he had known it was going to be hard watching her walk away, and it had. Luckily she hadn’t gotten far.

_“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Sam asked her as she got into her 1970 dodge challenger outside the motel._ _It’s a beautiful car, Dean had to hand it to her. Long and sexy, two doors with that flare over the rear tires. He’d always liked that body style, with the double headlights and the cowl induction hood. It’s no Baby but it’s nothing to sneer at. And she obviously took good care of it, the paint was pristine and what he could see of the black leather interior looked perfect. “I’m fine Sam. If you boys ever need a hand….” She let her words trail out and her eyes found Dean’s who just gave her a small nod. He wasn’t happy about letting her drive off. She was reckless as hell, and he didn’t really want to get a call from her asking for help when it was too late, but he also knew he had no business making her stick around._

_He frowned at the sound the car made when she turned,_ _the key. The motor sputtered and rattled, shaking the whole car. “That sounds unhealthy!” Dean bend down and looked at her through the window, “you want me to take a look before you go?”_

_“No it is okay. I just got some bad gas. I’ll be fine,” she smiled back at him making Dean raise a brow. “Are you sure because it sounds more_ _like your the timing is off…”_

_She interrupted him, looking a little more annoyed this time, “_ _My timing is fine. I’ll check her out when I get back to my cabin just outside Kansas. I only got 6 hours driving to do from here.”_

_Dean reluctantly took a step back but kept offering, “we got a big garage in Lebanon. That is only 4 hours away. I wouldn’t charge you a thing…”_

_“Dean! I know how to take care of my damn car okay?! I have been doing so since I was 18!_ _! I got a tank of bad gas, that’s all.  She’s running a little rough but she’ll be fine” Dean quickly threw up his hands in defense, still knowing he was right and the car wouldn’t make a 6 hour drive, but she had his number if she needed it, “alright! Give us a call if you ever need some backup!”_

_She nodded, still looking a little pissed as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road._

_“10 bucks we meet her stranded on the way home!” Dean sent Sam a cheeky grin before he headed inside to finish packing._

As Dean headed towards the kitchen to get a beer, he remembered how pissed she had looked when they pulled up behind her and her smoking car. Dean hadn’t been able to resist an “I told you so:” which had earned him a fist to the arm and an earful about how she was fine waiting for the repair truck and that they didn’t have to stick around.

Dean remembered how they had been yelling at each other once again when Sam finally stopped them and calmly explained to her they had a big bunker ½ hour’s drive from there and they would be happy to give her a tow since it would be a quiet place for her to work on the car and without fear of some mechanic discovering the arsenal in her trunk.

He smiled as he remembered how furious she had been when they arrived at the bunker after they had been bickering the whole way much to Sam’s dismay (who had disappeared up into the library as soon as Dean parked the car).

Dean let out a sharp breath at the memory of her bending over her car wearing tight blue jeans and a tang top that slid up her back exposing her skin. It had been that moment he knew he was in way over his head with this one, but he also didn’t care. He remembered how angry she looked when he had finally managed to shove her out of the way and pointed to the problem.

_“Would you get out of the way and just let me do this?! The damn things backfiring through the carburetor, let me adjust the distributor and it’ll be fine.”_

He all but chuckled standing in the kitchen as he recalled her shooting him a glare when he offered to fix it. She hadn’t said anything, just spun around on her heels and disappeared into the bunker leaving Dean alone with her car.

When he had finished and returned to the bunker after a short test drive, she had all but moved into one of the spare rooms and was chatting and laughing with his brother, clearly impressed with the place.

_“I’m staying for  a few days,” she stated with her hands pushed to her hips, clearly challenging Dean to fight her on the matter, but he had just smiled at her and thrown her the keys. “Fine! She is running perfectly for your first supply run!”_

_“Why do I have too… What do you mean she is running perfectly? You drove her?!” Dean turned around to see the anger written all over her face and he sighed loudly, “I had too._ _I got the timing right. I didn’t want her breaking down on you again!”_

_“No one is driving my car except me! And I told you I know how to fix it myself!” she spat at him, making Dean huff in annoyance with her lack of gratitude and keenness to always fight him on everything, “clearly you don’t!”_

That had been the first in a long line of fights the two of them had had ever since she moved it. They fought about who got to sit where when they watched movies, after they finish fighting about what to watch, they fought about which band was cooler AC/DC or Led Zepplin even though they both loved both bands, they fought about who ate the last piece of pie and the other taking too long showers. They fought about each other’s act before thinking way of hunting, and they annoyed the crap out of Sam who either fled the scene or tried to reason with them.

Dean sighed and put down the beer as he knew tonight’s fight was more serious. He had crossed a line he never had before. Her and the boys had been to bars before and he had picked up girls when she was around just like she had sweet talked plenty of guys into buying her whatever she wanted. Dean had even watched her leave with a few of them, but he couldn’t tonight.

He had seen that guy talk to a couple of friends giving them the number to his motel while Y/N was in the bathroom, and when she had motioned to leave with the guy an hour later, Dean had stepped in. He had stopped her by pulling her to his side and decking the guy before dragging her to his car. He had acted so quickly she hadn’t resisted much until they got outside, and her hand hit his face, crossing the second line of the night. She screamed at him to leave her the hell alone and stop trying to be her hero, because she sure as hell didn’t need one.

She had jumped into her car. Dean had followed her in the impala, not catching up to her before they were both standing in the library.

_“Would you just listen to me for a Goddamn minute!” Dean yelled at her as his hand closed around her arm making her spin around and shake him off._

_“Don’t you dare touch me!! Who they hell gave you the right to boss me around like that? To drag me out of there like some damn child! I don’t know how many times I need to tell you I can take care of myself” she was pretty much screaming at him and Dean saw Sam quickly dug into his room over her shoulder, clearly not in the mood for one of their screaming matches tonight._

_“He had two friends waiting for you…” Dean tried to stay calm, “when you were in the bathroom he…”_

_If she was surprised she didn’t show it, “so what?!” Dean froze as he watched the anger on her face, “I don’t need your protection! I can handle myself, but since you clearly don’t get that, I just won’t be here anymore!”_

_She spun around on her heel and ran down the hall, slamming her door behind her and leaving Dean with his blood boiling in the middle of the library._

Dean ran his hand through his hair as he pictured her Y/E/C eyes sparkling at him, the way her skin flushed when she was screaming at him, the way her smile lit up her face when he made her laugh. She was stubborn… she was reckless… she was infuriating… and completely intoxicating.

He had never felt for anyone the way he felt about her, and he knew he would have to swallow his stubbornness and his pride, cause there was no way in hell he would be able to forgive himself if he let her walk out that door. If she got hurt without him or Sam being there as back up – not when it was his fault that they weren’t.

Dean put down the bottle and headed down the hall, pausing for a second outside her door.  He fought with himself whether he should go in or not. Maybe she would be safer without them. He was a Winchester. Trouble and danger followed him wherever he went. Even if he did love her… there was no guarantee she would be safe around him. She probably would end up getting hurt… If she even felt the same way…

Dean took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Either way he couldn’t let her leave. Not without making her understand.

“Go away Sam!!! I am not in the mood!!” Dean heard her shaky voice, and he frowned. Had she been crying? She hadn’t had she? He had never seen her cry.

“It’s me!” Dean slowly pushed open her door, and the sight that met him made him freeze. Not because of the gun she pointed at him when she spun around, but because of the red puffed eyes that stared at him. Because of the mess she had made of the room, tossing things on the floor and others into her bag.

“Leave, Dean! Or I swear to God!!” She was staring at him and she looked as if she was about to cry again, but her voice sounded angry and defiant just like always.

“ **Please, point your gun at me if it helps you relax.**  Just listen to me for a moment!” Dean stepped inside her room with his hands held up, showing her he wasn’t looking for a fight.

“I can take care of myself Dean!! I don’t need you to keep babying me! I was hunting and picking up men long before I met either of you,” her words made Dean flinch a little, but he just nodded and kept calm as he reminding himself what he came here for.

“I know Y/N. I am not saying you couldn’t have taken all three of them out. I am saying you shouldn’t have too. You are amazing. I love you, and I couldn’t let that dick treat you like…”

“What?” she interrupted him and lowered her gun a little. Dean smiled, “I said you shouldn’t have too and that you are amazing!”

“Not that part!” she lowered her gun completely but stayed still staring at him as he slowly walked towards her, “I know I just thought you needed to hear it again!”

Dean reached out and took the gun from her hand, placing it on top of her dresser. She just let him as she kept starring at him, “you love me?!” her voice was barely a whisper, and Dean smiled, brushing a strand of hair out of her face, “You are stubborn and infuriating and yes I love you Y/N. Please don’t go?!”

Dean took a few steps back trying to regain his balance as she jumped into his arms, crashing her lips against his. He kissed her back, pouring all his feeling his into that kiss as he held her body close against his.

When she finally pulled away a little, they were both out of breath, and she was laughing, “you are a hot head and even more stubborn than I am, but I love you too Dean Winchester. I am not going anywhere!”

“No you are not!” Dean winked at her, lowering her down on the bed before pressing his lips back against hers, robbing her of the chance  to talk back, and smirking as he’d finally found a way to shut her up.


End file.
